


Winter

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Winter is one of her favorite times of the year





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Winter has always been one of Hermione’s favorite times of the year. When she was a child, her father used to help her make snowmen and her mum always had warm chocolate waiting after. Winter means cold hands, runny noses, and hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows.

Now that she’s at Hogwarts, her routine has changed. There are no longer snowmen and mugs of chocolate accompanied by her mum’s warm hug. Instead, there are snowball fights and snow angels. There is Harry with his snow covered glasses and Ron with his pink cheeks and chattering teeth. There’s a quiet silence as most of the students stay inside the warm castle and the grounds become winter’s playground.

She loves to see the trees glisten with icicles after the first snowfall and to watch the castle become covered in a blanket of white flakes as the season progresses. She will often sneak down to the lake by herself, bundled up in her warmest clothes because it just isn’t the same if she uses a warming charm. She likes to sit by the frozen lake with her cheeks flushed from the cold as she watches the sky. The clouds are always lovely during winter and there’s something unbelievably magical about feeling snowflakes on her tongue.

End


End file.
